Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Human Version
by Llirbwerdnadivad
Summary: Another Mystery Dungeon fanfic' you might be thinking. Guess what; You're wrong! This fanfic is unique. Sure, the main character helps form a rescue team with a Pokémon, goes on adventures, etc. But, this time, the main character is human.
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON**

**HUMAN VERSION**

**PART 1**

I don't know where I am. I feel grass beneath my back. I can also feel a soft breeze coming from somewhere. I hear a faint voice. It's steadily getting louder. I can't quite make out what it's saying, though. It sounds quite high-pitched. I open my eyes and look towards the voice…and see a Torchic staring right back at me.

"Hi, there," I say. "Where'd you come from?"

"Torchic," came the response.

"Tor chic chic. Tor," Says the Torchic.

"Tor chic-chic" it says. I stare, confused. "Tor chic-chic," It says, again. After a while, I understood that it was introducing itself.

"Tor chic chic?" I ask, trying to say its name.

"Chic," it says, shaking it's head. "Tor chic-chic," it says again.

"Tor chic-chic?" I try again. This time I got it right.

"Torchic!" cheers the Torchic. "Chic?"

I realized it was asking my name. "I'm David," I say.

"Tor-chic," says the Torchic, trying to say my name.

"Close enough," I say, shrugging.

"Eee. Free!" came a cry. The Torchic and I both look around to see a Butterfree flying towards us.

"Tor chic chic?" asks the Torchic.

"Eee! Eeeee! Freeeee!" says the Butterfree, panicking. "Freeeeeee! Eee! Free!"

"Torchic!" Exclaims the Torchic, running in the direction the Butterfree came from. "Torchic!" it calls, beckoning me to follow. With a start, I run after it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This story might start out slow, but it should get better as it goes on. The second chapter will be submitted in two-three days. Four at most.


	2. Chapter 2

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON**

**HUMAN VERSION**

**PART 2**

Before long, we had found a fissure in the ground. The Torchic instantly charged into it. I hesitantly followed.

We had only been underground for a few seconds when a Sunkern came up to us. "Hello, there," I said, kneeling down to its level. The Sunkern stared at me, then rammed into me, knocking me over. My Torchic companion ran straight towards the Sunkern and rammed it back. The Sunkern fainted.

"Thanks," I said.

"Tor Torchic," said the Torchic.

We continued following the underground tunnels, occasionally finding Sunkern, Wurmple, and Pidgey. All of them attacked on sight. I quickly realized that my time here wouldn't be peaceful. I was able to help the Torchic defeat the rouge Pokemon. They had a tendency to attack me, which gave the Torchic time to attack them.

We eventually came across a Caterpie being attacked by an Exeggcute. We ran to defeat the Exeggcute. It used hypnosis on the Torchic then proceded to attack me. The Caterpie fled into a small enclosure at the side of the area, under the roots of a tree. I started trying to fight off the Exeggcute, but to no avail. Soon, I was covered in bruises. As the Exeggcute prepared for the finishing blow, an Ember attack hit the Exeggcute and it fainted. I looked over to the source of the fire to see that the Torchic had woken back up!

"Thanks, Torchic," I said.

"Tor chic-chic," corrected my savior. Tor chic-chic abruptly ran to the Caterpie and started to talk to it. "Torchic. Chic chic tor," she said.

"Eeeeeooooo" said the Caterpie, slowly coming out of its hiding spot. One short trip later, and the three of us had found our way back to the Butterfree from before.

"Eee. Free," said the Butterfree, gratefully. I figured that the Caterpie was the Butterfree's baby and had gotten lost. "Eeeee. Freeee, Freee."

"Torchic," said Tor chic-chic. Naturally, I didn't understand a word that they were saying. I couldn't help but notice that the Caterpie was staring at us as though we were its heroes, which, I thought, we probably were.

The Butterfree gave Torchic some berries. I recognized an Oran berry and a Pecha berry. I couldn't figure out what the third berry was. "Eee. Freeeee," said the Butterfree as she and the Caterpie left the clearing we were in.

"Torchic!" cried Tor chic-chic, clearly happy that we had helped the Caterpie. "Tor chic chic tor chic?" she asked me.

"Sorry, I can't understand you," I said, shrugging.

"Torchic," said Tor chic-chic, heading in the direction that the Butterfree and Caterpie. When she saw I wasn't following, she came back and grabbed the leg of my pants in her beak and tried to drag me along.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," I said, following Tor chic-chic. A few minutes later, we were in front of a hut surrounded by water. "Is this where you live?" I asked, wondering why a fire type Pokemon would have a house surrounded by water.

"Torchic," said Tor chic-chic, shaking her head. She led me inside. I suddenly noticed that I felt attached to the Torchic, as though we were close friends, even thought we only knew each other for a short time.

The Torchic showed me around, demonstrating what everything was for. After that was done, she left the building. I followed. "Torchic!" said Tor chic-chic, pushing me back inside.

"Oh, I get it," I said, realizing why Torchic had brought me here. "This is where I'm staying isn't it?

"Torchic," said Tor chic-chic, nodding. Then, she waved and left. I felt pretty tired, so I went over to the bed, which was a rock, and laid down to rest. Little did I know what would be in store for me in the future.

-

-

response to ScytheRiders review:

Thanks for the review. Don't worry about it being negative. Negative reviews tell me what to improve on.

I am sorry that the dialogue made your head hurt. Hopefully, either it didn't hurt too much or you were joking. In future chapters, the main character will understand some psychic pokemon through telepathy, and will be able to understand more Pokemon later on.

As for description, that's my weak point. I'll admit that I was being lazy and didn't even try to add description into the first chapter, but I probably wouldn't have done much better if I had been trying.

Now, for your questions. When it comes to a physical description of the character, I usually don't supply details. I leave those for the reader to decide. As for a description of the characters personality and how he thinks, I let that unfold as the story gets developed.

He does have memories, but I chose to not include them, as they would have had no impact on the story. At least, no impact that I can think of.

Coming to the topic of how he reacted to his environment, I was unable to find any method of putting that into words. I have a lot of difficulty putting ideas into words, since I usually think with pictures rather than words. For example, when I am happy, I don't recognize the emotion for what it is. Instead, I view in my mind's eye various pictures and scenes that reflect the feeling of happiness.

As for the environment itself, I have no excuses to give. I simply forgot to include an environment.

Finally, the reason he followed the Torchic is because he had no reason not to. That, and I needed him to follow so that I could continue the story.

You were right when you said that you don't automatically feel the same feelings I do. I didn't think about that when I was making the first chapter. As I said before, I don't recognize emotions for what they really are. This causes me to have a lot of difficulty with describing, and even being aware of, how I feel at various times.

Thank you again for reviewing. I accept your challenge and will try my hardest to make this story be the best it can be.


	3. Chapter 3

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON**

**HUMAN VERSION**

**PART 3**

"Chiiiiiiiiiic!" I woke up to see a sea of flames. They went out, and I saw Tor chic-chic, apparently glad that I had finally woken up.

"Next time," I said, coughing up a cloud of smoke. "Try splashing some water on my face."

"Torchic," said Tor chic-chic, turning and walking out of the hut. I followed, feeling my face to find out how burnt it was.

When I went outside, I saw Tor chic-chic checking a mailbox that was in front of the hut. She pulled out a wrapped package, beaming with excitement. Tor chic-chic opened it. Inside, there was a badge, a toolbox, and a newspaper. Tor chic-chic gave me the badge to hold, then showed me what the toolbox was for by putting in the berries that the Butterfree had given us the day before. Next, she quickly read the paper, then gave it to me. I couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Suddenly, a Pelipper landed on the mailbox and put something in it, then flew away. I went opened the mailbox to see what the Pelipper had delivered. I couldn't read it, so I gave it to Tor chic-chic to read. "Torchic!" she said in surprise.

She immediately started running somewhere. I followed. Soon, we were in front of a cave with two Magnemite waiting outside. "Magnemite," said one of the Magnemite. "Magnemite magnemite," Tor chic-chic nodded once, then went into the cave. I followed.

Once inside the cave, we didn't find much resistance. Just some Rattata and Poochyena. As we went deeper into the cave, the number of crazed Pokemon increased. We also started seeing female Nidoran. One thing I noticed about the pokrmon in this cave was that they all had a tendancy to use Bite and Scratch. Before long, I was coveres with cuts. One particularly strong Tackle from a Poochyena left me gasping in pain. Tor chic-chic threw an Oran Berry into my open mouth. I swallowed, and immediately felt better. "Wow. I didn't know those worked on humans," I commented.

We continued through the cave, using more Oran berries along the way. Eventually, we ran out, and my partner fainted. The badge from before started glowing, and we were teleported out of the cave and back to my hut.

"Well, now I know what the badge is for," I said, feeling a little nauseous. I looked at Tor chic-chic, still unconscious. I thought about splashing some water in her face, to try and wake her up, but felt that would do more harm than good. Instead, I took her to my rock and laid her there to rest. She didn't wake up until next morning.

"Torchic chic?" Tor chic-chic asked.

"You fainted," I explained. "The badge started glowing and sent us back here."

"Chic," said Tor chic-chic, looking defeated. Then, she perked up. "Torchic!" she cried, before running out of the hut. I followed her all the way back to the cave. We ran through in record time and quickly reached the spot where Tor chic-chic fainted last time. We picked up some apples along the way. What apples were doing in a cave, I had no idea. We eventually came across some Minun, Elekid, and Voltorb. Tor chic-chic was having some trouble beating them. When she was fighting one particularly tough Elekid, I found some rocks on the ground. I threw one at the Elekid and it fainted immediately. "Torchic!" said Tor chic-chic, glad that I had found a way to help. I used two more of the rocks on another Elekid and a Voltorb.

Soon, we found two Magnemite stuck together. I assumed these Magnemite were friends of the Magnemite outside the cave. Tor chic-chic using the badge to teleport the four of us back to the mouth of the cave only confirmed my suspicions. The two Magnamite immediately separated. It appeared as though some sort of electromagnetic force from within the cave had been keeping them attracted to each other. The Magnemite cheered in glee. "Magnemite," said one of them, giving Tor chic-chic a seed, a berry, and some coins. We placed the seed and berry in the toolbox, and Tor chic-chic gave me the coins to hold.

Once we returned to my hut, Tor chic-chic waved at me and left. That night, I had a strange dream. I didn't see anything in the dream, but I sensed a presence nearby. This went on all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON**

**HUMAN VERSION**

**PART 4**

The next morning, something more surprising than being attacked by Pokemon happened. I woke up without any help. After splashing some water in my face to make sure I wasn't still dreaming, I went outside to wait for Tor chic-chic.

She wasn't there yet. While waiting, I decided to check the mailbox. It was empty. A few minutes later, I was lying down, staring at the clouds. I heard the sound of something struggling nearby. I got up and looked to see Tor chic-chic struggling to drag a bucket full of water.

"Here, let me help you with that," I said, going over and picking up the bucket. Tor chic-chic looked surprised to see me awake. "Somehow, I woke up on my own this morning," I explained. "But we'll keep this here, just in case," and I put the bucket down by the front door…or where it would be if there was a front door. Tor chic-chic went over to the mailbox. "It's empty," I said. "I checked," Tor chic-chic looked shocked for a moment, then sad.

After that, she looked thoughtful. A few seconds later, she was heading towards a path that I hadn't seen before. Figuring I had nothing else to do, I followed. Soon, we came to what appeared to be a town square. Looking around, I saw countless Pokemon. I had never expected to see one Pokemon, let alone an area that was full of them. Some of the Pokemon were behind counters, like cashiers. There were a couple of Kecleon, one of which was purple, for some reason. They had lots of various items that I had seen in dungeons, and some I hadn't seen, behind them. There was a Persian. Behind it, there was a small building. Through the windows, I could see coins like the ones the Magnemite had given us. There was a Gulpin. Behind it was a building that I couldn't discern. Finally, there was a Kangaskhan. Behind it, there was a very large building that resembled a Kangaskhan. It was to this Kangaskhan that we went, first.

The Kangaskhan was surprised to see me, but she seemed to disregard it. Tor chic-chic gave the items that we had in our toolbox to the Kangaskhan, save for the apples and rocks we had found. I didn't understand why until the Kangaskhan went into the building behind her and placed the items in specific compartments, then made notes on a piece of paper. I figured that this was a storage area for items.

Next, we went to the Persian. We passed through the center of the square to get there. I got a lot of stares from various Pokemon. When the Persian saw me, she took on a defensive stance. I stepped back, worried that she might attack. Tor chic-chic gave the coins we had-how she got them out of my pocket without me noticing, I had no idea-to the Persian, who looked at me suspiciously before taking the coins into the building behind her.

Next, we left the square to see a building that looked like a giant Pelipper's head. Pelipper were occasionally flying in and out of the open mouth. I wondered what happened to the inside of the building when it rained. Tor chic-chic went up to a Bulletin Board in front. There were several pieces of paper pinned up to it, all covered in the same, illegible writing that I had seen before. Tor chic-chic, however, seemed to understand it. She read them, then took some of them off the Bulletin Board and left. As usual, I followed like a baby duckling.

When we reached the town square, I immediately started receiving stares from every Pokemon present. Some of them even walked up to me. "Uh, hi" I said, waving. One Psyduck across the square waved back.

"Tor chic. Chichcic tor," said Tor chic-chic to the Pokemon. "Tor chic chic torchic tor tor torchic," This went on for a few minutes. Soon, the crowd had subsided, and the Pokemon went back to their own business. Tor chic-chic and I got out of there quickly before the Pokemon started crowding around me again.

Instead of going back to the hut, however, we went to the woods where we had found the Caterpie. Soon, we started fighting Pokemon. Tor chic-chic used her claws and fire attacks, and I used the rocks we found. Soon, we found a Voltorb. It looked like it was lost. Tor chic-chic used the badge, and the Voltorb disappeared. Shortly after that, we came across a Poochyena. This Poochyena didn't only appear lost; it appeared to be badly injured. An Exeggcute and a Wurmple were attacking it.

My companion attacked the Exeggcute while I went after the Wurmple. The Wurmple immediately left the Poochyena to attack me. I started by throwing a rock at it. The Wurmple smacked it aside with its tail, then use the spikes on the tail to stab me. I blocked with my arm, which started bleeding, and threw another rock. This one hit its target. While the Wurmple was dazed, I picked it up and threw it into a nearby bush. Unfortunately, this was an Oran Berry bush. The Wurmple came out more energetic than before and charged me. I prepared to defend myself. Then, a fire attack came and knocked out the Wurmple instantly. I looked over and saw Tor chic-chic using the badge to send the Poochyena to wherever it was going. Looking farther, I saw a defeated and very burnt Exeggcute.

Tor chic-chic then used the badge to teleport us out of the woods and back to the Pelipper building. Waiting in front were the Voltorb and Poochyena. "Voltorb," said the Voltorb; the Poochyena merely nodded. The Voltorb gave Tor chic-chic a seed and what I recognized as a Max Elixir. The Poochyena gave Tor chic-chic another Max Elixir and some coins. Next, the Voltorb and Poochyena left and went their separate ways. Tor chic-chic and I put the items in the toolbox, and the coins in my pocket.

Soon, we were back in front of my hut. Tor chic-chic and I said goodbye to each other, then she left and I went inside.

The next few days went on in a similar fashion. We went out to either the woods or the cave and used the badge to rescue lost or weakened Pokemon, getting stronger individually and as a team all the while. Then, one day, something different happened…


	5. Chapter 5

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON**

**HUMAN VERSION**

**PART 5**

I was having a strange dream again. It was just like the one I had had a few days earlier. I didn't see anything, but I sensed something…or someone…there. I was soon able to recognize a vague shape. It was just a shadow, but it was still there. Suddenly, there was a lot of shaking.

There was a splash of water, and I woke up. There was an earthquake and it had knocked over the bucket of water next to my bed. The noise and the shaking reminded me of my alarm clock. Eventually, it was over. Knowing that there was no chance of me going back to sleep, I refilled the bucket and went out for a walk. It was very peaceful at night. I found a nice spot to sit and think things through. Strange things had been happening to me lately, and I wanted to mull them over for a bit.

First, I had been found in the woods by a Torchic several days ago. This Torchic had since become a very good friend of mine. We had spent a lot of time together. True, it was not quality bonding time, but we were still together for most of every day.

We had seemed to have formed our own group. We went out of our way to help Pokemon in distress. Judging by the fact that there was a whole system that brought us distress letters, I judged that there had to be more than one group like this. It pleased me to know that there were many Pokemon that helped other Pokemon.

But still, I didn't ask for this. I never asked anyone to send me here. Nonetheless, I was sent here. How? I didn't know. Why? I didn't know that, either. I figured I would find out the answers in due time, but, until then, I would just have to stick with Tor chic-chic.

Sighing, I got up and went back to my hut. Nothing eventful happened on the walk, apart from me jumping when I heard a Hoothoot hoot. When I had gotten back to the hut, I laid down on my bed and continued to think. What was I going to do if Pokemon no longer needed saving? Come to think of it, why did they need saving in the first place? Why did they go to areas that were too dangerous for them? Shouldn't they have at least brought one of those magical badges with them? I felt that all of my questions would be answered in due time.

Another earthquake started up. This one wasn't as bad as the last. I wondered what was causing them. By now, I had already seen the effect. More and more crevices had been popping up everywhere. It was almost as though the world was falling apart. I wondered what would happen if it did. What would happen to all of the pieces once they had separated? That question was one that I didn't want to find out the answer to.

The earthquake stopped. The bucket had fallen over again. I didn't refill it this time, since I knew I wouldn't be needing it in the morning. As I thought about the morning, I wondered how far off it was. I was starting to get bored of all of my thinking. I also wondered why to Pokemon in the square were so interested in me when I went there. It was almost as though they had never seen a human before. I shuddered at the thought that I was the only one of my species on the entire planet.

I started thinking about my life before this had started. I was from a world where Pokemon weren't real. They were in a series of games, comics, and TV shows. I was a fan of them. I had played most of the games and had seen many of the episodes of the TV show. I was never able to get my hands on any of the comics, however. That upset me.

But now, that didn't matter all that much. I was actually experiencing what it was like in the world of Pokemon! I was fighting alongside one, against others. Helping Pokemon, fighting Pokemon, working with Pokemon, it made me happy. I spent the rest of the night with a smile on my face, remembering Tor chic-chic's and my adventures in the woods and the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON**

**HUMAN VERSION**

**PART 6**

"Trio," I looked up to see what had made the strange sound, but I didn't see anything. "Trio trio dugtrio," the voice continued. I recognized the voice as that of a Dugtrio. That, and I recognized it saying 'Dugtrio'

I kept looking around to see where it was. Suddenly, the Dugtrio popped up out of the ground in front of my bed. "Trio trio. Dugtrio," It said. "Trio trio dugtrio. Dugtrio dug dug dugtrio," It started looking angry. "Trio trio dugtrio dug," and with that, it went back underground.

Wondering what had just happened, I went outside. I found Tor chic-chic waiting for me. "Torchic!" she greeted.

"Good morning, Tor chic-chic," I said. I was getting the hang of saying her name correctly. "Hey, something unusual just happened. A Dugtrio came to visit me."

"Tor?" asked Torchic, confused.

"Trio trio," came a familiar voice. The Dugtrio in question came out of the ground between us. "Trio trio. Dugtrio dug dugtrio," Before either of us could respond, it left.

"Torchic!" Tor chic-chic cried before running off somewhere with me close behind. Before long, we had reached a mountain. There was a cave opening near the base. With one glance at each other, we went inside. One look around told me that the inside of the mountain was hollow. The inside almost appeared as though it had been specifically carved to allow Pokemon to climb up from the inside.

On our way up, we encountered several Pokemon. Most of them were Zigzagoon, but there were also some Spearow, Aron, and the occasional Baltoy. With a combination of Tor chic-chic's attacks and my rocks, most of them went down pretty easily. However, there was one occasion where we got separated. Tor chic-chic followed a path that was too small for me, so I was stuck taking a longer route.

I ended up in an open plateau. On it was a Baltoy. The Baltoy immediately saw me and attacked. It started by ramming me. I rammed it back and threw a rock its way. The rock hit its target. While the Baltoy was dazed, I threw another one. The Baltoy recovered quickly enough for it to deflect the rock back at me. It hit me right in the face. Now I knew what it felt like to be hit by one of those things. While I was dazed, Baltoy used Rapid Spin on me. I was thrown back and landed on my back hard. Looking to my side, I saw a blue orb. Hoping this would have some effect, I threw it at the Baltoy. The Baltoy was thrown harded that I was and hit a wall, leaving a small hole. Without wasting any time, I threw another rock at it. Baltoy was defeated.

I was excited. I had defeated a Pokemon all on my own! But now wasn't the time to celebrate. I had a job to do. I had to find Tor chic-chic. It didn't take long. I found her fighting a Tyrogue. Sneaking up behind the Tyrogue, I threw a rock at it. The Tyrogue must have already been weakened, because it fainted immediately. "Torchic!" said Tor chic-chic, excitedly.

"I missed you, too," I said. If a Torchic could smile, she probably would have. Then we got serious again. We still had to do whatever it was we came here for. Suddenly, Tor chic-chic's stomach growled. I never figured out why there were apples in the cave from before, but I was glad there were. I took one out of the toolbox and gave it to Tor chic-chic, who ate it immediately. Next, we continued to climb the mountain.

We didn't see any Pokemon apart from a couple of Meditite, and they went down easily with one Ember attack each. Soon, we reached the peak of the mountain. At the other side of a crevice, I saw a stranded Diglett. How it was stranded, I didn't know. Surely it could have dug it's way down to the ground. In seconds, a Skarmory landed in front of us.

"Skar! Skar!" said the Skamory.

"Torchic! Torchic tor!" said Tor chic-chic.

They continued to argue for about a minute, then Skarmory attacked. It charged us. We dodged. "Tor chic-chic! Your fire attacks should be super-effective against a steel type like Skarmory!" I said.

"Torchic," replied Tor chic-chic before shooting an Ember attack at Skarmory. I threw a rock. The rock shattered against Skarmorys metal skin. It looked like I would be sitting this fight out. Tor chic-chic fired another Ember. Skarmory dodged and attacked Torc chic-chic. I aimed another rock at Skarmorys wing. The rock didn't do any damage, but Skarmory was knocked off balance. Tor chic-chic took this opportunity to hit Skarmory with another Ember attack.

"Skar!" yelled the Skarmory before flying off.

"Tor!" Tor chic-chic said to the Diglett.

"Dig…Diglett," said the Diglett.

Tor chic-chic tried to walk over to the Diglett, but then she noticed the crevice between them. As we were wondering how to get to Diglett, two Magnemite appeared. I didn't know how I knew this, but I knew that these were the Magnemite we had saved from the cave.

"Magnemite," said one of the Magnemite. They flew over to the Diglett and carried it across the crevice. I tried to see Digletts body, since I was curious as to what the part of a Diglett that was underground looked like, but it was covered in dirt, so I didn't get to see. Once Diglett was safely across, we all returned to my hut.

"Diglett. Diglett," said the Diglett, apparently thanking us. I didn't know what it said, but it made the other Pokemon look very confused.

"Torchic. Tor!" said Tor chic-chic, looking happy.

"Diglettee. Diglett," said the Diglett.

"Trio trio," came a voice. Tor chic-chic and the two Magnemite looked around in confusion. "Trio," said the voice again, before the Dugtrio from before came out of the ground in front of us.

"Diglett!" said the Diglett, happily.

"Trio. Trio dugtrio," said the Dugtrio, also happy.

"Diglettee," replied the Diglett.

"Dugtrio trio." Said the Dugtrio, turning to Tor chic-chic and me.

"Torchic tor," replied Tor chic-chic.

Dugtrio then turned to the Magnemite. "Dugtrio. Trio dug," he said.

"Magnemite. Magna magna magnemite," responded one of the Magnemite.

"Dugtrio," said Dugtrio, giving us some coins, a scarf, and what appeared to be some kind of drink, before he and Diglett left.

As the Magnemite prepared to leave, too, Tor chic-chic called out to them. They talked for a while. Naturally, I couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying, but they seemed to be enjoying their conversation. It ended with the Magnemite leaving and Tor chic-chic looking sad. She appeared as though she had been let down.

Tor chic-chic left shortly after, and I went into my hut to get a good night's rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON**

**HUMAN VERSION**

**PART 7**

I had another strange dream. This time, instead of not seeing anything, I was able to make out the vague image of a Gardevoir. It was talking to me. Unfortunately, it was too quiet for me to hear anything. I woke up to Tor chic-chic splashing water in my face the next morning, not feeling rested at all.

"Morning, Tor chic-chic," I said, yawning.

"Torchic," replied Tor chic-chic before walking out of the hut. I followed. Soon, we were in the town square. The Pokemon had gotten used to me by now. A few glanced up at me, but most kept going about their business. As usual, we left our coins with the Persian and most of our items with the Kangaskhan.

Then, we went to a Pokemon that I hadn't seen before. There was a Wigglytuff behind a counter. "Wiggly, wrigglytuff!" it said. "Wiggly, wiggly…" I dazed off a little, not understanding a word that was being said. Wigglytuff did a little dance and song. Whatever it was, it seemed to be important.

The Magnemite from yesterday came, seemingly out of nowhere. One said "Magna magnemite," The Wigglytuff did her dance again. The Magnemite cheered. "Magnemite. Magna magna magnemite," One of them said to Tor chic-chic.

"Tor chic chic!" Tor chic-chic cheered. They talked some more, then the Magnemite left, looking extremely happy.

Tor chic-chic got some coins from Persian and gave them to Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff did its dance again, and Tor chic-chic and I left with Tor chic-chic looking extremely happy.

When we reached the center of the square, we saw an unexpected sight. Everyone was surrounding a Jumpluff, two Nuzleaf, and a Shiftry. The Jumpluff seemed to be arguing with the Nuzleaf and Shiftry. "Jumpluff!" said the Jumpluff.

"Shiftry. Shift," said the Shiftry. It looked angry.

"Jumpluff. Jump!" said the Jumpluff. It seemed to be asking for something.

"Torchic tor?" Tor chic-chic asked a nearby Lombre.

"Lombre lom lombre," answered the Lombre.

"Alakazam!" came a voice from across the square. I looked and saw an Alakazam, closely being followed by a Charizard and a Tyranitar.

"Shift. Shiftry!" said the Shiftry, looking surprised.

All of the Pokemon started murmuring to each other. It appeared as though the Alakazam was quite well known.

"Alakazam. Ala alakazam," said the Alakazam to the Shiftry.

Shiftry looked between the Alakazam and the Jumpluff, then said "Shiftry shift!" and left, closely followed by the two Nuzleaf.

The Pokemon in the square started murmuring to each other again.

"Tor torchic?" asked Tor chic-chic.

The Lombre looked shocked. "Lom lombre!" answered the Lombre. He pointed to each of the three Pokemon in turn, apparently explaining them to Tor chic-chic.

"Jump jumpluff," said the Jumpluff, walking up to the Alakazam.

As Alakazam and his companions walked away, the Pokemon started talking to each other in awe. They passed us, then stopped. Alakazam turned around and walked up to me. Lombre hid behind Tor chic-chic. "What is a human doing here?" Alakazam asked of me telepathically, distrust in his eyes.

"I would like to know that myself," I responded, looking back.

"You don't belong here, human. Leave when you can," said Alakazam before walking away, closely followed by Charizard and Tyranitar. Lombre and Tor chic-chic continued looking at Alakazam in awe. Whatever had transpired in that square, it seemed to be very impressive to them.

Tor chic-chic and I went back to my hut, Tor chic-chic still looking impressed, me feeling a little dejected. I had trouble sleeping that night.

-

-

response to Akiyama-64's review:

Thanks for the review. I am trying to take ScytheRider's review into account, but it is difficult for me. I have a lot of trouble with writing in detail. I have trouble writing in general.

Making the story like PMD 1 was, more or less, the purpose behind this story. Basically, it's my opinion of what would happen if a human were to experience PMD.

I try to include enough detail for there to be sufficient emotion in the story, but emotion is something that I have trouble comprehending. Mostly, I lead an emotionless life.

Thanks again for reviewing. By the way, what's a 'CYOA'?

-

-

response to DUH's review:

Thanks for the review. Yes, it probably would have been easier to make him understand the Pokemon, but I felt it would be less realistic.


End file.
